Diremisset Curans
A Lurking Shadow The young man combed his hand through his spikey black hair as he scanned the crowded Crocus bar. He had only seen photos of the man that he was looking for, so he could only hope that he would be able to recognize him. Genisus gave a sigh, when he couldn't see him and tapped into his senses and searched harder. The mage he was looking for was a young man, and famous for his fighting capabilities. He had hopped to be able to gleam something that would help him improve. But until then, he still searched. The man mentioned by Genisus sipped some drink down his throat, sitting in a small table on the corner of the bar. He doned his usual set of clothes, black pants, yellow shirt, his hat hanging around in his back due to a strap. He took hold of an apple, quickly biting and gulping it down, shoving another piece of food on his mouth and then taking another sip of his drink, probably to shove the food down. On the other side of the table, a man clad in white stood, sighing, he pronnounced himself "You seem really hungry huh..." He smiled at his friend, eating just a piece of lemon cake, gulping it down "I mean, after only one day of training" The bar was quite crowded, which helped to make their talk private. Damon would just nod at him, eating food one after another. Once Genisus had sensed the man, he stood up from his stool, patted down his black sleeveless shirt, and began to walk over. Once he got close enough to the table he could see Damon clearly, as well as another man in white that he had not sensed before. He quickly attributed that to the fact that it was hard enough tracking on person down in a bar, he wouldn't have noticed anyone else. He slowed his walk down to scan the man sitting across from Damon. Genisus was surprised that anyone would wear white cloths while in a bar, but then remembered that his under shirt was also white. He sped his walk back up, and after moving by a few people, and narrowly avoiding a bottle of beer, he was at the table. "Excuse me, do you by any chance happen to be Damon Draco?" He asked once the man had finished his cake. Damon gathered all the food he could get, swallowing it down with the use of his magic as he turned to the person who called him out "Hmmm? Ah, yes! That's me!" He gave a soft smile to the man, drinking from his cup and then pronnouncing "Oi, do I know you from anywhere though?" He looked with a comical gaze at the man. Genisus had to stifle a laugh at the man. He had seen mages eat copious amounts of food, in fact, he did the same. However what he had just seen was insane. "No you don't. I had heard rumors of a strong mage in town and I thought I would check them out. I'm Genisus," He held out his hand for the man to shake, "Genisus DeRynn" "Ooooh, I see, nice to meet you! I'm Damon D. Drac--AAAAH, you already know that" Damon made a crazy face fault realizing what he had said, turning at the man on the other side of the table "This is Daniel Sitriver, a friend and mentor of mine!" He closed his eyes while gesturing at the white-man and smiling wide. "Pleasure to meet you, Genisus" Daniel closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly as to greet the boy. Damon moved his head to look back at Genisus "So, you heard what about me again?" His ear seemingly increased in size due to the curiosity "You're lucky though, this is one of my last days before I engage full training, what did you need? Want to take a seat and eat anything?" He questioned, moving his hands to show some seats nearby. "Oh, thanks" Genisus smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Once he had sat down he ordered a good amount of food and looked back at Damon. "And back to what I had heard. I had heard that you are a very strong dragon slayer, and being one myself, I decided to come and meet you. Several rumors reported you to being one of the strongest." "One of the strongest?" Damon rubbed the back of his neck, clearly flattered by hearing such a comment even from a stranger "Y-You're one?!" Damon gasped a bit, looking back at Daniel as if asking how he hadn't even noticed it. "You were too concentrated in eating your food...its smell may have hidden the boy's" Daniel said simple, shrugging while chuckling. "Aaaaah...makes sense!...I guess" The slayer turned back at Genisus "So, what's that interest in me though? You don't look like a business man" Damon looked a bit suspicious at it. "Yes, the food, and amount of people here actually gave me a hard time trying to find you." Once Genisus' food had arrived, he started eating, but tried to control himself from devouring it. "My interest in you is the element that you use. I'm the abyss dragon slayer, I use shadows and darkness. I have been looking for dragon slayers to spar against in order to better my own skills. Seeing as you are also a shadow user, it seemed fitting." His control wavered a bit when a piece of red velvet cake appeared in front of him. "Aaaaah" Damon finally understood "So you wanted to test yourself against me?" He questioned, looking a bit thrilled "It wouldn't be a problem on my part! Tho' I'd say this is the last time I'll be properly avaliable, meshishishi" Closing his eyes to laugh, Damon could just wait for a response "Well, if you excuse me, Dan...I'll be back soon!" He looked back at Gen "So where did you want to go?" Genisus thought for a moment about the best place to go for a sparring match. Then he had an idea. "There is a courtyard not too far from here I believe, maybe there would work." Genisus finished this sentence by eating his piece of cake and standing up looking at Damon. "Sure! Let's head out then!" Damon said, getting up from his chair, as soon as his acquintance got up, Damon would quickly walk through the bar and leave the building. Waving at Daniel who would only nod back. Disciplinary Fight Genisus sighed as he walked out into the open courtyard and looked back at Damon. "Thanks for accepting my request to spar. It's actually been a while since I have had good match." With that he walked over to one side of the yard and stretched out cracked his bones a bit. Category:RP Category:Roleplay